


The Cat Palisman (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, My palisman oc (I call it a palisona)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart of my palisona (no spoilers for the episode).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Cat Palisman (Fanart)

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNJ-n9PFDXyIfuaLSg188fD8TwQwKJBH4UBAIAgMosHzToR3XesQ5ILeZAZoYd--g?key=TnNNUjItUm9KV1BZN1NIQVRUc1JyZlpyb09EbHBB&source=ctrlq.org)

* * *

An: His name is Catward and his wizard is a beast tamer.


End file.
